Ya Dirty Lil Thang
by BecaSendrickStark
Summary: A bunch of one shots with lemons in it. Some bits of humor. GP Beca
1. The Movie

**Warning G!P Beca don't read if you're into this kind of thing. **

* * *

><p>The Bellas were at Fat Amy's single dorm room for their movie night. Stacie suggested it since the captain Aubrey Posen needs to loosen up and they should at least take a break from all the hard work they've been putting on their dance routine. Almost everyone was there, eating popcorn and drinking beer or wine coolers.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Chloe went to open the door revealing the one and only Beca Mitchell.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed, hugging the Beca tightly. This caught the brunette by surprise and she stumble slightly.

"Hello to you too." Beca chuckled.

"Beca, get your tiny ass over here because were about to start the movie." Fat Amy said with her Australian accent.

"Sit down while I grab you a drink." Chloe said with a wink. She went in the kitchen to grab a drink for Beca.

Beca awkwardly sat at the far end of the couch while waiting for Chloe to return.

"Soo Beca, when are you going to tell Chloe that you like her?" Stacie suddenly asked, then all the Bellas turned to look at Beca.

Beca blushed slightly "I-I...have no idea what y-you're talking about."

The Bellas rolled their eyes at Beca's fake obliviousness.

"You sure as hell know what were talking about. Don't try to deny your obvious toner for Chloe." Aubrey said while taking a sip from her beer.

Beca gulped and was about to say something when Chloe returned with 2 wine coolers. She gave one to Beca.

Chloe looked around for an available seat. Every seat was occupied. A few of the Bellas were on the floor, and the couch was full as well

"Awww where am I supposed to sit?" Chloe pouted

"Just sit on someone's lap or something." Aubrey said

"Yeah, Red. Just sit on Beca's lap I bet she wont mind." Stacie smirked while receiving a glare from Beca.

Chloe turned to face Beca "Do you mind if I sit on your lap Beca?"

Goddammit she's pouting while biting her lip thats so hot

"I-its fine Chloe." Beca said. Chloe walked towards Beca and sat down gingerly on her lap.

A few of the Bellas snickered which didn't go unnoticed by Beca who held up her middle finger at them.

"Everyone's settled then, now lets start the movie." Fat Amy announced, pointing the remote at the screen then pressed play.

Everyone relaxed and watched the television as Legally blonde began to play.

Beca groaned at the choice of movie. Chloe shifted against Beca's lap before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah i'm fine but not with the movie though..." Beca muttered completely disinterested with the movie.

Chloe chuckled quietly "Its not that bad just try to watch the movie please?"

_And theres that pout again_

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

><p>It was an okay situation for Beca, seeing as Chloe barely moved and she was rather focused on the movie that was playing. Beca's arms were wrapped around Chloe's hips. And the only thing she's worried about is that the redhead's ass was just above her '<em>appendage<em>'.

Yep Beca was born different from any other girls.

She has a part that girls aren't supposed to have.

Beca closed her eyes to even her breathing and to keep dirty thoughts away from her mind. Beca sighed as she felt her arousal against her dick that was being squeezed by Chloe's butt. Chloe shivered.

"Ashley, can you pass me that blanket?" Beca pointed at the duvet that was draped across the other end of the couch. Ashley tossed it to them and unfolded it. Covering Chloe's lap and hers.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered

"You're welcome." Beca said, her hands were resting on Chloe's thighs. Her dick was painfully aroused now and not to mention Chloe smells so good like strawberries and its not helping at all.

Beca cant help but caress the redhead's smooth skin. She adjusted in her seat because it was getting uncomfortable. Her appendage was now in between Chloe's butt.

_I made it worse_

"Beca..." Chloe murmured, wrapping an arm around the brunette's neck "Higher."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat but did as she was told. Her fingertips grazed against the fabric of Chloe's panties. I should thank the person who invented skirts after all

"Y-you're so wet." Beca murmured in Chloe's ear. Everyone was entranced in the movie so that no one was paying attention to them.

Chloe moaned, grinding down harder against Beca's appendage.

"Kiss me."

And with those two words Beca kissed Chloe. Chloe slightly twisted her back to kiss Beca better.

Beca was so turned on and she humped Chloe's ass with her aroused dick. They need to do this somewhere else.

Chloe pulled away and stood up. Beca turned confused.

"Beca, can you help me in the bathroom please? I'm a bit drunk and I need your assistance." Chloe asked.

"Uhm...sure" Beca stood up and tried her best to cover her pants, following after Chloe who was making her way to the bathroom.

Once the door was slammed shut Chloe pushed Beca against the door, capturing her lips and tongue. The brunette managed to lock the door before running her hands all over Chloe's body.

Chloe ground down on Beca's hips, breathing against her neck "i cant help but feel something poking on my leg a while ago." Chloe said.

Beca murmured something inaudible making Chloe quirk an eyebrow. "What was that Beca? I didn't hear you."

"I-I...have a dick." Beca mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "I get that you're weirded out by this and you have every right to get mad at me." Beca waited for Chloe to say something negative but nothing.

"Beca theres nothing wrong about having a boy part. You were born this way and I like you just the way you are." Chloe smiled, cupping Beca's face with her left hand and rubbing her thumb on it.

Beca was surprised to hear that from Chloe. She was scared to let anyone know about her situation thinking that people might call her a freak.

"Y-you're okay with this?" Beca asked, finally making eye contact with Chloe.

"Yep. I've heard about those kinds of conditi-" She was cut off by lips on hers. They kissed passionately. Beca slightly bit Chloe's bottom lip making the redhead moan with pleasure. Chloe's hand came to rest on Beca's jeans where she cupped her dick and squeezed it. Beca moaned.

"I want you inside me." Chloe said, her eyes filled with lust.

"A-are you s-sure about that?" Beca asked

"Yeah, unless you don't want to." Chloe said, Beca pecked her lips "I definitely want to." They began kissing each other quite hungrily, Both of them started stripping their clothes. Once they were fully naked Chloe pushed Beca to sit on the closed lid of the toilet bowl.

"Do you have any condoms?" Chloe asked, Beca nodded and took the condom out of her pant's back pocket.

"Let me..." Chloe said, she unwrapped it from its wrapper and placed the condom on Beca's hard rock dick. Chloe straddled Beca and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked, Beca nodded and gripped Chloe's waist while Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

Chloe slipped in two inches of Beca's length and both of them groaned at the feeling.

"Ugh, you're so tight." Beca grunted, Chloe pushed herself lower and moaned.

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe's lips before pushing all eight inches inside of her.

"Uh Yes! You're stretching me well." Chloe said, the brunette was sucking and licking the redhead's nipples.

Chloe took off, lifting and dropping her hips repeatedly. Their breathing became ragged.

"Y-you feel so good Chlo." Beca grunted, plunging in and out of Chloe.

"Uh...uh-uh.. I'm coming." Chloe said breathlessly, she kept on moaning loudly and Beca had to cover her mouth so that the Bellas wont hear them.

"Becaaaaa.." and with that they came at the same time and were now panting breathlessly.

"Wow." Beca sighed, and Chloe chuckled "that was amazing."

They sat there for a few minutes, making out. Beca pulled out of Chloe with a moan.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"W-will you- do you want to...go out with me sometime?" Beca asked nervously while scratching the back of her neck.

Chloe giggled at how cute the brunette was. She kissed Beca hard before answering. "I would love to go out with you."

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or was that a moan I heard?" Aubrey asked, looking around at the Bellas who heard the same thing.<p>

"Probably Beca and Chloe fucking." Stacie said nonchalantly and focused her attention back to the television.

All the Bellas looked at Stacie wide eyed and turned their heads to where Beca and Chloe was.

"Oh no they better not do it in my bathroom." Fat Amy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too much? I'm sorry for all the mistakes (if there is) I got help from my friend to write this story. Thank you buddy!<strong>


	2. The Shower

**I'm glad you guys liked it. I was starting to think that its awful. Soo here comes chapter 2 (pun very much intended)**

* * *

><p>Chloe groaned for the 5th time in the shower stall. Tom was supposed to meet her there at exactly 5AM, It was now 5:43AM and the dickhead hasn't showed up. The redhead was starting to think that he bailed and decided not to have their '<em>friends with benefits<em>' time.

Chloe was tapping her foot impatiently and checking her phone now and then. She began humming a tune to pass time but it wasn't helping at all. The redhead checked her phone again and it showed that it was 5:59AM.

_Goddamnit i've been here for an hour and Tom still hasn't shown up._

Chloe huffed in annoyance and was about to grab her robe when she heard the door open.

_He must've forgot about it_

She stood there expecting Tom to go inside her stall but unfortunately it never happened.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

That voice sounded familiar to the redhead and it sent shivers down her spine. Chloe went out of her stall and followed the wonderful voice.

_I'm criticized _

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe knew that she's not supposed to do this but this is for the sake of the Bellas. They needed more recruits and the girl on the other side is most likely to be one. She took one deep breath and began to open the curtains.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire awa-_

"You can sing!"

"Dude!" The brunette jumped slightly not expecting anyone barging in. She quickly turned around and attempted to shut the curtains but it was pulled back by the redhead.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe turned off the water and faced the brunette.

"My what? Ohmygod!"

"Just.. Consider it." She pleaded " One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand."

Beca tried to cover her breasts as well as her crotch but accidentally dropped her shampoo bottle on the floor.

"Seriously? I am nude." Beca murmured

Chloe paid no attention to the small brunette "You were singing Titanium right?"

Beca craned her neck to look at the taller girl "You know David Guetta?"

Chloe rolled her eyes "Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam, My lady jam. That song really builds."

Beca can feel her member grow hard at the mention of 'Lady Jam'

"T-thats nice.." She stuttered

"Will you sing it for me?" Chloe asked hopefully

"Dude no get out!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so..."

Beca's mouth hung agape not believing any of this happening. She remembered the redhead girl from the activities fair, she hasn't stopped thinking about her. But now she's in her stall practically begging for her to sing. Naked. Beca let out a shaky breath and started singing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

Suddenly Chloe joined in and harmonized

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

They gotta admit they sounded good together.

Chloe and Beca were smiling widely at each other and they cant help but roam their eyes at each others body.

Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of Beca's appendage below her waist. (Yes she just noticed it now) Beca followed Chloe's line of sight and forgot all about her hard dick. She stood there frozen and her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

"L-look I-I can explain..." Beca was cut off by Chloe's finger on her lips.

"Shh... I've heard about those kinds of conditions and its quite exciting finally meeting someone with that ." Chloe gestured down her crotch, Beca gulped.

Beca didn't know what to say. All she can think of is the hot redhead in front of her fully naked and her throbbing crotch aching to be touched.

Chloe leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear "Let me take care of that." she began pumping the hard member on her hand repeatedly.

Beca groaned and her eyes rolled back in pleasure "That feels so...good"

Chloe smirked then dropped down her knees

"Wha? What are yo-...UUGGHH" Chloe licked up Beca's length and the brunette dropped her head back and moaned loudly.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking Beca's shaft, Chloe took Beca's entire length in her mouth. Beca grabbed on to Chloe's head and was mouth fucking her.

Chloe's head bobbed up and down a few times until the head of the cock touched the back of her throat.

"Shit, I-Im so c-close..."

Chloe hummed in response and felt hot cum burst in her mouth. She greedily swallowed it all, pure lust in her system at the sight of Beca coming undone.

Releasing Beca with one final lick of her tongue, Chloe rose from her knees and hugged Beca to keep herself upright.

After a few minutes of just hugging each other they parted, gazing at each other's eyes.

"So, will you consider joining the Bellas?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Beca put on her best thinking face which Chloe thinks is adorable "Hmmm I think you need to persuade me more."

"Awww please? For me?" Chloe pouted

_Pfffft like anyone can resist the redhead's charm_

"Fine." Beca muttered under her breath

Chloe squealed, jumping up and down making her breasts bounce which Beca finds distracting.

"Uhmm I still need to shower..." Beca said

Chloe grinned, handing Beca her towel then kissed the brunette's cheek before walking out of the shower.

"See you at auditions!" Was the last thing Beca heard before the door of the bathroom closed shut.

_Wait, I don't even know her name_

* * *

><p><em>I'm at the last shower stall ; )<em>

Tom ran all the way from his dorm to the public showers. He slept late because of the party he attended last night and forgot about the deal he and Chloe made.

He opened the door to the public showers and was met with a foggy atmosphere.

_It feels like i'm in a horror movie or something_

He quickly changed and was now wearing only a towel to cover from waist down. Tom made his way outside the last stall, he fixed his hair before opening the curtains.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry i'm late." Tom grabbed the person by the waist and nuzzled the neck.

Unfortunately the person turned around to face him but Tom was not greeted by a redhead, he came face to face with a muscular guy.

"What the hell man?! You don't just barge into peoples showers!" The man punched Tom across the face and he stumbled back.

"Get outta here faggot before I call the cops!" The man shouted angrily while cracking his knuckles, Tom quickly stood up and ran out of the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if its awful I tried my best. (without the help of my friend)<strong>

**I know this chapter has less smut but the next chapters will have. Don't worry guys theres more smut in the future chapters so stay tuned.**


	3. The Backseat

**Here comes chapter 3**

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday afternoon and Beca was driving in the front seat with Chloe beside her, they just finished their date and they're now going back to Chloe's apartment.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Chloe huffed, she was getting bored because of the long drive from the restaurant and they had nothing to do but sit there until they get to their destination.

"Almost there babe, just a few more minutes." Beca said, she glanced at Chloe for a second and gave her a small smile.

"But Becs, we've been traveling for like an hour now and i'm so booored." Chloe complained, giving Beca her best pout.

Beca glanced back at Chloe and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait a little more until we get to your apartment, we could watch a movie if you'd like." Beca offered, even though she doesn't like movies she'd do anything for her girlfriend.

"But you hate movies!" Chloe exclaimed

Beca shrugged "I'd do anything for you."

Chloe blushed at Beca's words.

"Anything?"

"Yup."

Chloe bit her lip, trying to come up with something to pass time with her girlfriend. After a few minutes of getting lost in her thoughts the redhead placed her hand on Beca's thighs and started rubbing it slowly. The brunette gasped.

"C-Chloe...w-what are y-you doin...OH" Chloe cupped Beca's crotch and gave it a light squeeze.

Beca's knuckles began to turn white at gripping the steering wheel too tight.

"Chloeee... I'm t-trying to drive...here." Beca said shakily, she kept her eyes on the road to prevent from getting into an accident.

"But you said you'd do anything for me, in that case I want to suck your cock because i'm sooo horny right now." Chloe said huskily.

"Nope. You should... wait until... w-we get to... the apartment." Beca stuttered.

Chloe moved closer to Beca until her mouth was close to her ear.

"Why not now? I've always wanted to have sex in the car." Chloe whispered, then she licked Beca's earlobe and gave it a slight tug using her teeth.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She parked at the nearest parking lot which is near a supermarket then undid her seatbelt.

"You're a tease y'know?" Beca said before smashing her lips to Chloe's.

Chloe hummed in approval then straddled the brunette. Beca could feel herself growing harder and it was starting to get hurt at the tightness of her jeans. Chloe can feel a bulge starting to grow and she grinded herself on Beca's lap making the brunette moan.

Beca broke the kiss "Backseat?" she whispered into Chloe's ear. Chloe nods furiously and leads Beca by the hand to the backseat of the SUV. As soon as they were both at the back, Beca moved on top of Chloe, kissing her hard.

Chloe undoes Beca's jeans and starts stroking hard at her cock, continuing their kiss. She lays Beca down across the back seat and takes her big cock into her mouth.

Soon she's licking her tongue around the brunette's dick, hands still pumping at the shaft. Beca watches Chloe take her entire length into her mouth, head bobbing up and down. She feels her tip reach the back of Chloe's throat and lets out a loud moan.

"Ahhh...shit."

Chloe continues working at Beca's cock until she feels Beca getting close.

"I'm gonna...i-i'm gon-" before Beca could cum Chloe pulls back and continues stroking at Beca's large cock. Beca groaned at the lost of contact but she quickly pulls a condom out of her jean pocket and Chloe works it on then removes her own pants.

Soon Chloe's grinding her hips over Beca up and down. They both moaned at the feeling.

"Uhh... I like being inside you." Beca said, she leans back to grab at Chloe's thighs and picks up her pace.

Beca hits her on the right spot, and Chloe had to wrap her arms around Beca's neck as she lets out a deep moan.

"Uh...yess...right there!" Chloe screamed

Beca's cock hitting her g-spot over and over making the redhead moan louder each time.

Chloe continues grinding her hips, and Beca grabs tightly at her thighs. Chloe works her hips in small circles over Beca's dick, and the brunette loses it. She props up, shoving Chloe into the leather chair of the back seat, and starts pounding hard into her.

"UHH...UHH...YES HARDER BECA! HARDER!" Chloe screamed out in pleasure.

Before she knows it, Beca cums inside Chloe. After a few more thrusts, she pulls out, groaning at the lost of contact and pulls Chloe's pants back on for her.

Beca places her cock inside her pants, sits up and gives Chloe a slow kiss then gets back into the driver's seat and drives out of the parking lot feeling satisfied.

And what she didn't notice was 2 girls outside staring at her car.

* * *

><p>A 4 year old girl was walking with her mom hand in hand to their car after buying some groceries from the supermarket.<p>

The little girl then noticed the car beside theirs slightly bouncing up and down.

"Mommy why is that cawr bowncing?" she asked, pointing at the car.

Her mom's eyes widened because she knows exactly whats going on.

"uhmm its because...there are new models of cars that bounces because of the music playing inside...its probably following the beat." Her mom said and the little girl actually believed her.

Suddenly the bouncing stopped and the car drove away.

"I wanna have a cawr like that." the little girl whispered to herself then went inside their car, her mom just shook her head. _If you only knew_

* * *

><p><strong>So was it good? Leave a review and tell me what you think. and by the way the mom and the little kid cant see whats inside because the window is black and its not transparent.<strong>


	4. The Club

**Alright guys i'm sorry for not updating school was being a bitch and I had to study for exams but its over now anyways so heres the next chapter. So this is a prompt requested by two people and i'm glad you guys gave me some ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what i'm doing here.<em> Beca thought

Beca was currently nursing a drink in her hands, watching a drunk Chloe carelessly dance on the dance floor. All she knows was Chloe begging her to join her in a club because its a Friday night and none of the Bellas agreed to come with her.

_Except for Beca_

The redhead knows Beca can agree to anything she says with her puppy dog eyes and the pout.

And now Beca is in the bar, still drinking her alcohol while staring daggers at any guy who tries to dance with Chloe. She doesn't entirely know how to dance... No scratch that she knows how to dance but she chose not to. And now she regrets not accepting Chloe's offer to dance with her.

"I should have stayed in my dorm." Beca mumbled under her breath. She checked the time in her phone and noticed that it was getting pretty late. But just as she was about to get up from the stool, a loud familiar voice entered her ears.

"Beca! Come dance with me!" Chloe shouted in Beca's ears.

"Geez Chlo, No need to shout i'm not deaf." Beca smirked while rubbing her right ear, Chloe giggled.

"C'mon Becs just one dance? And i'm also tired of guys trying to hit on me." Chloe pouted, the brunette groaned and gave up making Chloe squeal in delight, grabbing her by the arms on to the dance floor.

Beca awkwardly stood still, unsure of what to do. Chloe turned her body around so her ass was in front of Beca's crotch.

Beca gulped as she felt Chloe grinding against her. She can feel herself getting hard just by the sight of it. Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and placed it on her hips making her grind harder.

_This is torture_

There was now a bulge in Beca's pants. The brunette shut her eyes tightly, and hoped that Chloe wont notice the-

"What was that?" Chloe stopped her movements and turned to face the brunette.

Beca's face turned red and tried to form words but ends up stuttering. "I-I...uhh..don't...I m-mean...oh-" Chloe slightly squeezed Beca's crotch.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chloe licked her lips, lust filled in her eyes.

"Y-yeah..?" Beca gulped audibly, she moaned again when Chloe gave it another squeeze. Beca had to bite the inside of her cheeks to muffle her moans.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and lead her to a secluded place where there are some tables and couches. They were the only ones in the room so Chloe wasted no time pinning Beca against the wall, attacking her neck.

Beca tugged the hem of Chloe's shirt indicating her to take it off, the redhead separated her mouth from Beca's neck to take off her shirt. Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and kissed her deeply on the lips, her hands slowly made its way up to her bra strap and unclasped it. This gave the opportunity for Beca to switch their positions so that the ginger was pinned between her and the wall. She hastily grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. Beca took the left nipple and began sucking, licking, and biting the small bud while playing with the other nipple using her other hand, then switched and did the same to the other breast.

"B-Beca..." the brunette stopped her actions and looked in Chloe's bright blue eyes that were now dilated.

"Yeah?"

"I want you inside me...now." Chloe stated firmly, Beca didn't need to be told twice. She began taking off all her clothes and the rest of Chloe's.

When Beca took off her boxers the redhead eyed the 9 inch cock standing fully erect.

"Like what you see?" Beca smirked.

"Definitely." Chloe smiled seductively, they kissed each other for a few minutes, hands roaming around each others bodies.

They parted slightly and looked into each other lust filled eyes "Are you ready?" Beca asked while Chloe just nodded her head.

Beca lined her cock in Chloe's entrance, pushing her member in the redhead's slick folds. Both of them moaned at the feeling.

"Ohhh that feels so good." Chloe said, while Beca began to thrust slowly into her. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist.

Chloe's hands were tangled in Beca's hair while kissing her deeply. Beca kept thrusting into her like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh God, Becs i'm so close." Chloe screamed

"Me too Chlo... Shit...i'm cumming.." Beca grunted, after a few more thrust both of them came and were panting breathlessly.

"Can we go to your apartment?" Beca asked, Chloe agreed and both of them gathered their clothes and made their way to Chloe's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Uh-ungh...yesss...harder Becs harder!" Chloe screamed, Beca spurted her load in Chloe's pussy.<p>

They were now lying on their backs trying to recover from the best orgasm they've ever had.

"Cuddle with me?" Chloe pouted, Beca chuckled turning Chloe on her side and draped her arms on the redheads waist.

Both of them were about to drift off to sleep when Chloe realized something.

"Beca?"

"Hmmm?"

"D-did we use a c-condom?"

"Uhm...no."

"Oh..."

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>See ya'll in the next chapter! <strong>


	5. The Skirt

**Sup, here comes chapter... Dang it I lost count**

**Warning: G!P Beca**

* * *

><p>That day when Chloe invaded Beca's shower because she was singing her lady jam was the day Chloe found out about the brunette's... <em>"thing"<em>

To say that Beca was a bit traumatized would be an understandment. I mean who wouldn't be? A hot rather fine looking stranger barges in your shower stall so they could sing their lady jam with you is a tad bit uncomfortable, especially if the person inside the shower stall is hiding a secret.

Thats right, Beca Mitchell has a secret.

She was born with a p-e-n-i-s... Its basically a born this way thing and she's rather confident about it because thats what makes her unique from other girls, right?

Okay, maybe she's not that confident enough. Her first encounter with the hot redhead says it all.

A few days after the encounter, she noticed that the redhead was everywhere, like literally everywhere. The library, the cafeteria, the parking lot, the washroom, even in class. Is she some sort of stalker?

The second thing Beca had noticed was Chloe's attire. Who wouldn't? The redhead has been wearing very fit shorts and a shirt revealing a certain amount of cleavage, which is enough to make every guy in school to drool once she passes by.

And not to mention the time when Beca was sitting beside Chloe at the back of the class, Chloe was licking and slurping a lollipop seductively (thats what Beca thinks) while glancing at Beca from time to time.

"Damn Becs, ginger is sporting some fiiiine booty." Stacie smirked, looking across the hallway full of students, where a certain redhead is wearing a very short skirt.

"Stacie, I swear to God, this is the third time she's trying to seduce me." Beca and Stacie were at their lockers exchanging hushed whispers.

"How'd you know that ginger was seducing you?"

Beca thought for a moment "I just... know."

"I'd tap that." Stacie said absentmindedly, the short brunette whipped her head and stared at Stacie incredulously.

"Really, Stace?" Beca barked out a laugh.

"No not ginger. I was talking about that..." Stacie pointed her finger at a tall blonde girl beside Chloe.

"Oh..."

"And you thought I have a thing for your lady love." Stacie smirked.

"I-I do not!" Beca shrieked, earning a few looks from some of the students including the two girls across the lockers.

"Just try to hide your toner from the redhead over there." Stacie winked just as the bell rang, signaling the next class.

"I have a feeling that this wont end well." Beca groaned

* * *

><p><em>Oh hell no<em>

Beca was the last one to enter the classroom and she had never been so unlucky.

There at the back of the classroom is the last unoccupied seat and guess who's beside that seat?

_Chloe friggin Beale_

* * *

><p><em>Since when did I sign up for this class anyway<em>

It was halfway through discussion of sex-ed (yes you heard that right) when Chloe raised her hand to ask permission to go to the restroom.

Beca watched as Chloe got out of her chair, watching her ass as she did, until Chloe felt someone's gaze. She smirked and turned to look at Beca and gave her a flirty wink.

Beca could die right then and there. She waited a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ms. Grundy? I n-need to go t-to the restroom." Beca stuttered

"Aw you poor thing, sure you can." the teacher took pity of Beca since she looked like she was going to puke any second.

The brunette ran to the restroom and by the time she went there Chloe went out of her stall.

Chloe raised her eyebrow as Beca locked the door behind her.

"Hi Beca! How was cla-umph." Beca silenced her with her mouth, she lifted Chloe up by her legs, pushing her to a wall.

The redhead moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her legs around Beca's waist to keep her from falling. Beca groaned as Chloe's hips thrust into her appendage.

"Fuck, Chloe, do you know how hard it was for me these past few days? Trying so hard to keep my boner at bay and to prevent myself from cumming in my pants just seeing you all so... tempting." Beca said, just as she's taking off her pants and boxers to let her appendage out of its confinement.

Chloe bit her lip as she stared down at Beca's cock.

"I've wanted this since the day I found out about your little _'friend'_." Chloe whispered against Beca's ear as she gripped her cock and rubbed the tip.

"Ugh, you want me to bury my cock inside you? Do you think you can take it all?" Chloe nodded her head while Beca took off the redhead's skirt and underwear.

"Please... Fuck me..." Chloe groaned

"Seeing you in that skirt makes me want to fuck you until you cant walk for days." Beca lined herself up and pushed all the way in.

"Fuck, Beca, move." Chloe felt like she was on cloud nine, bouncing up and down Beca's cock. The feeling of being penetrated was driving her insane.

"Fuck yeah, Chlo." Chloe's moans were getting louder each thrust and Beca felt the redhead's walls tighten.

"Oh God, Beca, ugh. Make me come." with one last hard thrust, Beca shot her cum inside making them both moan.

They both panted and moaned just as Beca pulled her cock out. She pulled her pants back up before helping Chloe with her undies.

They both smiled and was about to lean in for another kiss but parted when a sound of a cubicle opening entered their ears.

* * *

><p>Stacie and Aubrey were busy making out at the last stall when they heard voices outside. At first they didn't pay attention to anything they said until they heard a groan and... dirty talk.<p>

The blonde was about to say something but Stacie's hand prevented her from doing so.

_"Fuck, Beca, move."_

Aubrey and Stacie stared at each other incredulously, knowing that their best friends were having sex, loud moans and groans were heard in the restroom.

After the sexual sounds were finished they decided to come out of the stall to confront them.

* * *

><p>The pair finished putting back on their clothes when the last cubicle opened revealing a flushed looking Stacie and Aubrey who looked like she was about to puke.<p>

"Did you..." Beca started.

"Yes we did." Stacie hurriedly said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Beca spoke up.

"We shall never speak of this again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating. I have a huge writers block at the moment. Tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. <strong>

**P.S. I'm sorry for what you saw earlier I didn't know how that happened but let's make things clear... pretend you didn't see that XP**


End file.
